Lost in Time
by Videogurl
Summary: ..first chapter redone.. Thrown into the near future, Melody Niyama, without any knowledge of the times becomes entangled in Spike's past and present life. Including issues with Vicious.
1. Somewhere New

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone except Melody Niyama & anyone you don't recognize. So don't sue me!

**AN**: This is the first chapter redone. Hope you like it and review. All reviews accepted.

* * *

'Where am I? And what happened here?' The strange thought as she walked over the foreign rubbles of ruins. Smiling casually to herself she joked, "Maybe I'm in some twisted dimension where every planet except for Earth can hold humans." 

"You aren't in any weird dimension my dear." A polished, English accented voice stated calmly causing Melody to jump about five feet in the air. Continuing, the old voice said, "This is just the earth after 2021, after the incident."

Questions raced through her mind and all she could think to do was be sarcastic. "Ummm… Hey, lady did you say 2021? Or is my hearing just bad?"

"Oh I said 2021 alright. My dear, were you in the accident? Were you cryogenically frozen like the rest of them? Oh- " she spoke talking rapidly, but was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back up a bit lady. What accident? And what's all thing about cryogenic freezing or whatever it is you said?" She rapidly interjected. A wrinkled smile flashed back at her, with it following explanations. The more the lady talked, the more confused Melody seemed to get.

"Well, like I said in 2021 an accident happened. We call it the Gate Incident." The old woman told in a hushed voice, " Anyways, some people were out in a shuttle at the time. When the moon split, all those people got hurt. At the time they didn't have the right technological surgeon tools to fix them back to normal. They put the injured into a cryogenic freeze so when they awoke them, they would be able to get them back to normal." Pausing, she let the info soak into the stranger's head. The old lady then returned her voice to normal, "And that's the end. Now what's your story? I'm dying to know."

"Well, it's not that for sure. I don't know but I would guess I traveled to the future," Even in her own mind, Melody sounded crazy. "Because I was born before the year 2000." She managed to stammer the last part out with confidence. Melody made her line of vision to the ground, feeling ashamed for some odd reason. But the woman just laughed.

"Oh what imagination you have! Thinking you were from before the incident. But I mean it, where did you come from?" she pressed, becoming even more stern in voice and composure.

"I'm not lying! I was born in 1989 and it was 2007 when I left. Here I have proof." Melody argued as she pulled out her driver's license with a date on it.

Snatching the ancient form of identification, the aged hand and body trembled with excitement, as if they had discovered the cure for AIDS. "Oh My Goodness! You are telling the truth. Well then I want to know a little about you and your time. Like what was the earth like and what were the schools like?" The still-shocked woman's eyes glazed over with even more curiosity. Now it seemed the owner of the polished voice came off, well, more human.

"Wellllll…." Melody started.

It had been about a few months since she had had that talk with that lady. While the lady was nice and hospitable, she kind of weird. Overall so was this city. It was hard to find your way around and there were no women, which frustrated Ms. Niyama to no end.

"Excuse me miss," Said a low, snake like voice from her left, "But it seems you can't find you're way around? I would be glad to show you around. But first I need to drop something off at my friends' house."

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't take invitations from strangers. Anyways, I can find my way. I'll just go to an airport or something. So go away!" Melody started to turn & walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Did I give you a choice? Come on girl." He said harshly and started to drag her away,

"I don't think so!" she said as she yanked her arm away from his grasp and kneed him in the stomach. She turned and sprinted away, stopped, and then shouted back, "Jackass!!!!"

"Whew! That was close. I guess this is a town with many pervy men. But at least I don't have to deal with that ugh… man. If you can even call that snake a man." Disgusted that men had been reduced to kidnapping girls she shook her head. However, her trying not to laugh at their incompetence nor to just leave and go somewhere else. She sighed deeply and put her arms behind head, "Man when will I get off this stupid planet. It's so boring!" she complained loudly.

"Well, well, well, well. Look what we got here boys," A tall and well-built guy with nun chucks in his hand said mockingly, "A stray kitten and nowhere to go. I think we should take her in and give her some enjoyment." Licking his lips, he greedily took in this strange girls appearance. Long, black hair that fell down to her waist. Her exotic red eyes clashed with her beautifully tan skin. Her navel bared, you could see the pierce belly button and the pair of hoop earrings in her lobes. The tight flared jeans accenting her legs and hips in more than an eye appealing way. Plus the red tube top added a nice scene for up top.

Melody turned toward them, appalled but frightened at what they just said. "I agree on that. Let's get her. Now! Come on boys!" Another guy with a bandana on said roughly, almost starting to charge.

"Like hell you will! You touch me and I'll kick your ass. All of them." She said boldly, looking at the group of about fifteen men.

"Hehe. You're all alone. No one to help you." A sneering fool antagonized.

One of the guys in front whispered hauntingly, "And you don't have any weapons. So how do you think you're gonna fight us, huh? By stepping on our little itty-bitty feet. Oh boo-hoo-hoo." The whole group of pigs laughed at the surly man's joke.

"Well why don't you test how good I am by fighting me. Or are you little boys too scared. Hmmm?" Melody challenged mockingly.

"Why you little. We are not scared of anything or anyone. Bring It On girly-girl!" The supposedly "leader" said fiercely, while charging.

"Fine then. But I warn you I'm not as gentle as I seem." She grunted as her shin hit his forearm.

He stumbled back just as she started to advance again. Melody kicked him in the stomach & hit his jaw sending him flying back, having him crash into his buddies. Blood trickled down his left side of his mouth. His "gang" just stood in awe at her strength. He wiped his mouth and took a look at his sleeve. When he saw the blood he became enraged. "YOU BITCH! Oh you're going down!" he shout as he the fight continued.

Melody smiled a mischievous smile. "Like you said before Bring-It-On."

"Argh!!" The leader lunged with hate in his eyes, not letting him focus straight. 'This is gonna be the easiest fight ever,' Melody thought as she punched him in the stomach, blood being coughed up.

"I'm gonna kill you for that you wench." He spat, though he was obviously at a disadvantage.

"For one, you will not kill me cause I would kill you first. And second, I am not a servant!" she yelled. With that, she kicked him in his groin and turned and left him, on her heels, with his pals.

"Man there is nobody in this town willing to help me and not want to have sex with me. It's sick is what it is!"

Melody traveled along a few abandoned streets but kept very aware of everything around her after what happened. All of a sudden she noticed footsteps that were traveling suspiciously fast. She hid behind a dumpster and started to sing the James Bond theme in her head. She even took her hand and twined fingers together like a gun. She still had her cautiousness about her though. Deciding to be a bit brave she peeked around the corner and saw about two dozen men armed with submachine guns. "Eep!" she squeaked as she turned from the site and thought of a plan to get out of this weird world.

"Wait a minute. Let's think way back. The old lady said that in 2021 there was that Gate accident. Where have I heard that before? Where damn it?!" Finally it clicked. She was just in another time, she was in another dimension. Melody's brain couldn't wrap her head around the concept. There was just no way. Her vision began to swim and her thoughts just collided.

* * *

**SF**: I hope you liked this chapter. I have school so it might take some time to update. More will come sooner or later. Anyways, here a sneak peek at the next chapter. 

…. The gunshot pierced her left arm. It started to bleed but Melody didn't notice. She just kept running for her life and freedom. 'Oh please let Spike or Faye be around somewhere. Please.' She prayed silently….


	2. Murusaki Meets Mars

Lost in Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I did I would be rich. *Starts to talk about what she would buy if she were rich* AR: Hi you don't know who I am, but she's off in her own dream land so I'll type for her for now until Shiori snaps her out of it.  
  
AN: I forgot to mention: DO NOT TAKE SASANI'S CHARACTERS WITHOUT ASKING FIRST. Ok now that that's over with, I have to mention that this & Shatah and Faeladara are part of one big ass collection.  
  
************************************************************  
  
She heard the men in suits whispering something. 'I have to get closer' Murusaki thought with tension growing in her. She then heard some rocks getting squished against the ground as someone was turning somewhere. Then silence. No talking, walking or even thinking. Though she couldn't se it she knew what was happening. They started to raise their guns slowly as not to make any sound. Nothing happened. In a split second you could only hear gunshots. 'I have to get out of here.' Murusaki closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. They kept shooting & at her. One gunshot pierced her arm making it bleed. The blood traveled all the way to the tip of her fingers, but Murusaki notice. She just kept running for her life and freedom. 'Man I hope I run into Faye, Spyke, or Mr. saxophone (AN: that's what Faye called him at least.).' She prayed silently. As she turned the corner swiftly, she almost skidded herself into the street.  
  
"Hey! Get back here," one of the men, shouted as he came around the corner.  
  
"Not on your life buster!" she screamed back while sticking out her tongue. 'Now where was that street again? Umm wait I'm on the street! Whoa that is freaky.' Being a girl normally had its advantages. But in this case, there were no advantages. Murusaki groaned as she had to speed around another corner only to find herself caught in the middle by the men in suits. 'There has to be an exit around here somewhere! Maybe there's –' she started to think as she scanned her surroundings but was interrupted by one of the men.  
  
"Hey little missy! We only wanted to talk to you for a minute. Now please stop running and stay still. Okay?" he asked irritated at her.  
  
"Why should I stay still? I mean you guys have guns & started to fire on me, remember????" she asked still trying to think of a way to get out of there. 'Now where is that damn bar!! Man if I only knew where it was. Arrgghhh!!! Get yourself together Saki. Now think of some of the land and surroundings. Umm… dirty and had a lot of alleys by it. But everything is dirty and has a lot of alleys by it. Wait there was a girl there. I think. No a man dressed up as woman who would stand on the corner looking for a date or somethin'.' While Murusaki was thinking to herself the men started to slowly close in. When the men came in a 2-meter range of Murusaki she instantly became aware of them all and was on her guard immediately.  
  
"Attack!" The supposedly leader commanded. But when they attacked Murusaki, another side of her came to life. And she became a great fighter. Every blow punch/kick they threw at her she would block with ease.  
  
"Since you guys started the fighting, I guess I have to finish it. Buh- Bye." She then smiled cruelly and started to really fight. As she hit guys into walls and sent them flying she though that if only they hadn't attacked her their lives would be spared. When they tried to get up and keep fighting, Murusaki stuck her dagger through that person's heart. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Faye, I think you've had a little too much to drink. You need to go back to the ship. Plus," Spyke paused looking around, "there are a ton of guys here who would like to take you to bed."  
  
"Oh, come on I can take on all them! They won't stand a chance against the one and only Faye Valentine. Nobody can beat me!" She then fell off her stool knocked out (AN: I know that I'm changing it but I will have to change a lot of other stuff too.).  
  
"Great now I got to carry her back to the ship," Spyke grumbled irritatedly.  
  
As Spyke came out the door, he heard a scream and decided to check it out. Running along the streets he see's a girl (AN: Guess whoooo) being harassed by a bunch of guys. "Hey leave her alone!" He shouts. When they only look up and then ignore him he knew he would have to get involved. Setting Faye down gently against a wall he went into a fight with them. He easily dodged their punches and made easy contacts to their jaws and stomachs. "That was easy enough. Hey, girl. Don't be afraid now. I took care of all those guys." He said in a gentle voice. He reached out and gently stroked her face.  
  
When he started to get up and leave she stood slowly and said, "Thanks for helping me. My name is Hikan, Murusaki."  
  
"Spyke. And how about you come back with me to the Bebop so I can ask you a few questions. How about it?" He then reached out his hand.  
  
"I- I guess. I mean I can trust you right?" She asked still very suspicious.  
  
"Yes, you can. But I have to get Faye back to the ship right now. So if you're gonna come with me, better come now." With that said he turned around and started to walk towards Faye.  
  
"Uh- I uh, fine I'm coming with you." Murusaki said a bit cautiously.  
  
********************************************  
  
Jet didn't look up from his game of chess with Ed when someone came in. "Hey Spyke, how did the search go? Huh?" He said puzzled when he saw Murusaki. "And just who are you missy? And what are you doing on my ship?"  
  
"Jet you can ask her all that later when it comes time for that but not now. OK?" Spyke said a bit irritated at Jet. "And my search sunk all the way to the bottom of the ocean. *Sighs loudly* I better take miss sleeping beauty to her room now. Especially before she wakes. Follow me."  
  
"Alright. So is it my turn yeeeeeetttt!!! What did you do Ed?!" Jet said shocked.  
  
"Hehe. I knocked you're queen out. So you lose! Hehe." Ed said in her normal cheery voice.  
  
******************************************************  
  
AN: Hey I know this is a little short but I came across a writer's block. I may have to change the rating later to uh NC-17. I won't tell you why. But plz review. I also have a lot of homework so I'll try my best to keep writing. Well got to go, Ja ne! 


End file.
